1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handling apparatus for information storage disks. More particularly, the present invention relates to a handling apparatus that conveys the information disks among several working locations.
2. Description of Related Art
Information storage disks such as compact disks including Compact Disc-Recordable (CD-R), Compact Disc ReWritable (CD-RW), DVD recordable (DVD-R) etc. store digital information in a variety of formats. Compact disk drives or burners are common devices used to access the information storage disks.
There is a need to transport the information storage disks among several working locations or devices. Automatic disk handling apparatus and processing systems have been developed to increase efficiency and convenience of working. For example, when disk duplication process is performed, a blank disk is conveyed from its original location (a first location) for storage onto a tray of a duplicating apparatus (a second location) to duplicate. When the disk duplication is completed and the tray ejects the disk, the disk is removed from the tray (the second location) and conveyed to another location for storage (a third location). However, if the disk duplication fails, the disk is conveyed to another location for storage (a fourth location).
When the automatic disk handling apparatus conveys the disk among the different locations, ability to precisely position or align the disk at a given location is needed so as to accurately pick the disk up from or put the disk down on the tray or a disk holder (such as a spindle).
Therefore, there is a need to provide a handling apparatus for information storage disks to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.